


Im Changkyun's Birthday Party

by i_am_kkukkungie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom!Changkyun, M/M, OT7, Wonkyun and Hyungkyun left, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_kkukkungie/pseuds/i_am_kkukkungie
Summary: yeah, okay, maybe not wearing clothes wasn't so bad after all, changkyun thinks to himself as he patters to the kitchen.





	1. Changki / Jookyun

**Author's Note:**

> morning sex anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, okay, maybe not wearing clothes wasn't so bad after all, changkyun thinks to himself as he patters to the kitchen.

 

'please,' the younger moans through pink lips, hips canting upwards to get friction on his leaking shaft. but kihyun's in a mood to tease changkyun, touch him all over his bare skin until changkyun's begging. and all the while changkyun could only curse his free spirited nature this early in the morning.

 

_it was 4, or 5, on the dawn of his birthday. and changkyun's already up, freshly showered yet still naked as he perched in front of the shared pc. 'i'm already tracer,' he snickered to himself, hands busy on the keyboard to move his character across the playing field._

_enraptured over the bright screen in the dim room, changkyun barely noticed kihyun walking up to him. right behind that leather chair that looks deceivingly like skin. like changkyun's skin, kihyun mused, fingers creeping over changkyun's shoulder. no one else was awake yet and kihyun used it to his advantage._

_'baby,' kihyun leaned down, lips touching the lobe of changkyun's ear and the maknae hummed, finally acknowledging the other's presence. 'up so early?' he continued, whispering hot air onto the sensitive ear and changkyun's having a hard time to ignore his hyung. 'y-yeah, wanted to get a round of overwatch before we leave,' he whispered back just as low but kihyun saw how red the skin's getting._

_'it's your birthday, take it slow today,' the hands slipped lower onto changkyun's chest, nails reminding him of his naked state as they raked close to his brown buds. he couldn't see it but kihyun's grinning like a cheshire cat, palms very set on giving his own version of a birthday gift._

_but changkyun was so close to winning and could only hum at kihyun's words without much thought behind any of the syllables. 'mm, hyung,' he tried brushing the other off, hoping kihyun didn't take it the wrong way, changkyun just really wanted to win this round._

_and kihyun didn't. didn't take it the wrong way when changkyun barely responded. didn't stop either, just went slower, gentler. until he's fully leaned down, lips on changkyun's neck and palms squeezing at the pliant thighs, firm and beautiful all spread out like this._

_right as he's declared winner on the computer screen, kihyun took it as his cue to steal changkyun's full attention. 'look, birthday boy won,' kihyun murmured on the maknae's warm skin before biting down on it. 'ah, hyung,' changkyun gasped and jerked on the seat, fingers tensing on the keyboard and mouse. it was pain and pleasure all at once, and he knew kihyun knew what it does to him. 'hyung's got you, baby, let go,' kihyun lapped at the teeth mark, palms firmer in spreading changkyun's legs apart._

_the maknae whimpered and leaned his head onto kihyun's shoulder, hands slipping from the electronics onto kihyun's forearms, 'you're up early too.' kihyun grinned, 'i am, aren't i?' 'because i wanted to be the first to give you your birthday gift,' he nipped on changkyun's lobe right at the same time he gripped the younger's inner thighs. and it got him the reaction he wanted; changkyun writhing and mewling under his touch._

 

that's how changkyun got to this point of cursing his decision in not wearing clothes.

 

'please what, baby?' kihyun teases, tips of his fingers now barely touching the fattening cock between changkyun's thighs. the younger keens and rolls his hips, hoping kihyun would understand what he wants. but kihyun's in a mood to tease and he's not ready to give in to changkyun's needy whine. 'touch me,' changkyun moans, 'with your h...hand.'

 

'where should i touch you baby? need to tell me clearly or i'll,' the words die down from kihyun's lips but changkyun felt it nevertheless deep in his groin, _'or i'll stop and leave you like this.'_

that's just how kihyun is. he loves hearing what changkyun wants right from the maknae's own lips. and changkyun's learnt that pretty well; to always say what he wants to kihyun. but sometimes, it's embarrassing. like asking kihyun to kiss him, fuck him...or right now, touch his cock.

 

cheeks red and thighs shivering lightly, changkyun finally whimpers his plea. and kihyun all but makes sure to touch it all over, stroking changkyun firmly until the younger's a leaking, moaning mess on that leather seat. god, kihyun enjoys this sight so much.

 

'w-wanna cum,' changkyun mewls, hips stuttering up into kihyun's hand. 'cum baby, you deserve it,' kihyun suckles on changkyun's hot skin, thumb rubbing against that soft tip until the maknae's releasing all over his fingers with a loud whine. he's pretty sure the rest of the dorm heard it.

 

neither of the two care enough to be haste, not when changkyun's still panting and coming down from his high. and kihyun's just basking in the beautiful afterglow of changkyun's sweaty skin, dripping onto the seat.

 

'what a good morning indeed,' a third voice enters the atmosphere, playful yet still rugged from sleep. jooheon's smiling when he leans down to steal a kiss from a blushing changkyun, grinning at kihyun who's finally moving to grab napkin and clean the sticky mess.

 

'come shower with me,' jooheon picks changkyun up from the chair, the smaller just letting out soft sounds, still thrumming from the orgasm and just a tad bit sensitive and erogenous all around. kihyun chuckles and throws a little, 'don't be late for breakfast,' before he too leaves for the kitchen with wads of napkins. still bare, and very much sticky, changkyun's in a dilemma of whether he should cling harder onto jooheon so he could hide his privates or stay there quietly in jooheon's arms so he doesn't accidentally wipe cum all over jooheon's shirt.

 

doesn't matter anymore which one he chose when they're in the bathroom and jooheon's setting changkyun down onto the counter. 'happy birthday, kyunnie,' the rapper finally says, looking right into changkyun's eyes. the younger nods then looks down to his lap. but jooheon's not having it, gently guiding changkyun to look up again so he could kiss those pretty lips. 'so beautiful,' he whispers onto changkyun's lips, smiling before he dives in again for a deeper contact.

 

changkyun curls his fingers over jooheon's shoulders, tugging at the man and tugging at the shirt to take it off. jooheon's not gonna say no to that. changkyun gets what changkyun wants 24/7, 365, from the moon the sun and all the stars in between. sliding the shirt up and off his chest, jooheon's met with changkyun's eager palms.

 

changkyun loves exploring jooheon's body. loves getting his nails tripping over the hard bumps and ridges over what was baby fat just a year ago. not that jooheon was ever fat and changkyun ever had a problem with the taller's body. he enjoys touching jooheon now as much as he did before and he lets jooheon knows. lets jooheon's ego soar for a bit with praises of 'so strong, so big' and approving purrs.

 

kissing up and down changkyun's neck, teasing the red swell left by kihyun, jooheon makes a note to himself to add his own trace onto the maknae. right now, however, he needs to shower and he's pretty sure changkyun needs one too after kihyun was done with the younger.

 

making quick work of his sweats and kicking it off to the floor, jooheon lifts changkyun to the shower and set the latter gingerly to the floor. and changkyun just purrs and palms at jooheon, happy to be basking in the attention now that he's warming up to it.

 

of course, shower isn't really shower when there are two people in close proximity inside the vicinity. changkyun, for one, isn't complaining as he arches back for jooheon, the latter's hard shaft slipping between his rump. both knowing it's hard to stop if they do more than this, they decided on having fun another way.

 

and oh it's definitely fun for jooheon, watching his soap slick cock rubbing between those twin mounds. changkyun's thighs are heaven sent but his ass...it's heaven itself. the man slaps it once, twice and kneads the red flesh till changkyun's crying from the need to cum for the second time this morning.

 

hands braced against the shower tiles, changkyun's pushing back to the teasing bulge rubbing over his rim. jooheon's no different, one hand slipping down to cup changkyun's silky sacs and toy with them. both chasing their high as the shower pelts down their slick skin. barely holding in his voice, changkyun cums with a jerk and a mewl. jooheon follows soon after with a stutter of his hips and a thick groan that would have made changkyun hard again.

 

'beautiful,' jooheon noses changkyun's nape, finally actually washing themselves instead of letting hands linger where they shouldn't. but hey, no one's complaining. not even the ones outside enjoying the beautiful sounds of their maknae. water switched off, jooheon swathes changkyun in a big fluffy towel before patting the maknae's bum to go get breakfast.

 

yeah, okay, maybe not wearing clothes wasn't so bad after all, changkyun thinks to himself as he patters to the kitchen.


	2. Minkyun / Showkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and at this moment, changkyun's really happy he decided not to wear clothes in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for sum messy kitchin kithes?

changkyun's greeted with the delicious scent of pancakes as he walks into the kitchen. only two of his hyungs are there at the dining table, minhyuk and hyunwoo, eating stacks upon stacks of the breakfast food together. sure hyunwoo eats a lot but changkyun thinks minhyuk eats just as much. hyunwoo's smiling as he beckons changkyun to sit between them and who would honestly say no to that. 'kihyun hyung made a lot,' the youngest inhales deeply, appreciating the appetising aroma while he's sliding onto the empty seat.

minhyuk's quick to be all up on him, fingers busy fixing the towel on his hair and pushing the wet strands back, wiping whatever liquid dripped down changkyun's exposed skin, 'you'll catch a cold, puppy.' changkyun just grins and lets him be, knowing how much minhyuk loves to dote and cling onto him for any reason. he has no issue with that whatsoever. 'm'sorry,' the younger gave his cutest smile, earning a pinch to the cheek from hyunwoo instead. 'cute,' hyunwoo remarks with a light chuckle, 'let's eat.'

'wait, let me get the plate,' changkyun starts, about to stand up again but minhyuk's arms are persistent around his waist, making him sit down again, 'hyung?' 'it's okay, let us feed you,' minhyuk pulls changkyun's chair closer to him, hyunwoo following suit from the other side so they're all sandwiched up in the large kitchen. 'honey or jam?'

'honey,' the maknae pipes up. 'honey it is,' hyunwoo taps at changkyun's chin, making the younger grin and lean back onto hyunwoo's broad frame. strong arms now wrapped around his waist as changkyun rests his weight onto the leader, the younger hums in contentment. hyunwoo's warm and all firm muscles, the perfect cushion for a soft and pliant maknae.

minhyuk picks up a piece of the pancake, slim fingers slightly dripping with honey when he begins feeding changkyun, 'open up puppy.' changkyun chews on it happily, careful not to bite down on minhyuk's finger. but he knows the older doesn't mind even if he does. piece by piece, he's handfed by minhyuk, hyunwoo content to just rest his chin on changkyun's shoulder. for a while, they're all quiet save for the sound of changkyun munching, everyone enjoying the warm morning without having to say a word.

the sweet liquid drips onto changkyun's chin and chest when minhyuk did an overkill of the honey. hyunwoo's grinning, knowing very well it's on purpose. even if changkyun's whining softly about ' _i just showered_ ' and ' _minhyukie hyung, i'm sticky now_.' 'i'm sorry puppy, let me clean you up,' minhyuk coos his apology, half sincere and mostly with more intention than just simple words.

changkyun's eyes widens when minhyuk leans in close to his face, 'our puppy is messy now,' before licking up the honey trail on his chin. the younger shivers, and hyunwoo feels it, making him squeeze changkyun just a little in his arms. 'hyung will clean you up,' minhyuk rasps, lips trailing lower to follow the honey drops. moist tongue laps down changkyun's throat, collar and chest before the pink appendage flicks over his hardened nipple. it makes changkyun gasp and close his eyes, cheeks growing ruddy.

'think you missed some spot minhyuk,' hyunwoo's breathing is heavy, very much affected by the erotic sight of minhyuk and changkyun's growing whimpers. 'hmm, really?' minhyuk playfully challenges, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips when he looks up at hyunwoo, 'where?' shameless, the leader dips his fingers in honey and trails them over changkyun's belly, then lower down to his towel covered hipbones, slipping right under the soft fabric to let his nails scratch over dark pubes. 'it's all over our pup now,' hyunwoo tuts, honey sticky fingers now pressed against changkyun's parted lips, imploring the younger to suck.

changkyun didn't object, chest rising and falling fast through the teasing touches of both hyungs as he suckles on the thick digits. 'aww, sorry puppy, let hyung clean you again,' the soft lips land on changkyun's warming skin again, and he accidentally bites down on hyunwoo. 'howwy,' he whines through mouthful of fingers, leaning his head to look at hyunwoo. 'that's okay pup, you can bite as much as you want,' the fingers slide in deeper, touching the back of changkyun's tongue. and changkyun gags, in the process biting down on hyunwoo yet again.

'don't bully my puppy,' minhyuk tuts back at hyunwoo from the floor, on his knees as he laps and suckles at all the mess hyunwoo made, hands already tugging at the towel on changkyun's waist so he could lick lower. 'sorry pup,' hyunwoo kisses changkyun's jaw, the maknae just shaking his head lightly to say he's fine, 'let me make you feel good too.'

between minhyuk's hot tongue licking so close to his needy erection and hyunwoo's fingers pinching his hard brown nubs, changkyun's panting hard. 'hwungg,' he keens, one hand reaching back to grab the back of hyunwoo's hair, the other slipping between minhyuk's locks, 'pweathe.' both men look at each other then at changkyun, panting messily in their hold, eyes lidded and saliva dripping down to his throat, hyunwoo's fingers very much still forcing those luscious lips open so they could hear each hitch of changkyun's breath.

'let me prep you,' minhyuk coos, arms lifting changkyun's thighs over his shoulders to spread them wide, 'wanna make you feel special on your birthday.' changkyun nods, trusting them. knows they thrive in the trust changkyun puts in them too, his fingers now gentle on the hair he was gripping. and he's never wrong in trusting the two.

at the slick muscle lapping and prodding his puckered hole, changkyun's hips are jerking in pleasure. it doesn't take long for minhyuk's persistent tongue to finally breach deeper, poking at the heat of changkyun's walls. and the maknae cries out, so sweet and sinful, as minhyuk makes sure to go deep each time. 'fhuck,' he mewls and arches with eyes shut tight, hyunwoo's hand wrapping around his leaking cock beginning to pump as well.

'your fwingers,' the maknae whimpers before taking hyunwoo's slick fingers, sliding them down to his messy entrance, 'want your fingers.' 'anything you want, pup,' hyunwoo growls, kissing those spit slick lips and stealing changkyun's breath. minhyuk leans back to guide hyunwoo's fingers where changkyun wants them, ever the helpful man. and hyunwoo wastes no time in pushing two bitten fingers. deep to his knuckles. screaming into the kiss, changkyun's writhing and jerking. 

'yes pup? like that?' hyunwoo bites on changkyun's lower lip, fingers seated still inside the tight heat. 'yes, please, yes,' changkyun tries to move his hips but minhyuk's quick and strong enough to hold changkyun down. both seem to gang up on making changkyun mewl for more then giving him too much all at once. but watching changkyun like this, disheveled and shivering, they think changkyun's fine with it. and changkyun's actually way more than fine with it.

pumping those fingers in and out, he's finally giving the relief changkyun seeks. minhyuk soon joins back in with his tongue, lapping along hyunwoo's fingers. changkyun's moans drip freely, spine arched with a cry as hyunwoo presses down on that sweet bundle of nerve. 'there, pup?' hyunwoo teases, but changkyun's too lost in ecstasy to retort, instead nodding dumbly as he rides those fingers and tongue.

by the time they're four fingers deep (minhyuk slipped in two, moving in tandem with hyunwoo), changkyun's ready to explode. 'c-cumming,' changkyun moans, one hand tugging at his cock, sprung so tight and hard he's not sure how he's still alive at this moment. and when he finally bursts, he thinks he might have died for a few seconds. everything's dark and bright at the same time, like a night sky full of shooting stars, and changkyun's an endless floater in the universe.

slowly coming to gentle kisses and coos by the two men, changkyun whimpers pitifully. the two clean up the mess they made, changkyun included, until the maknae's back in one piece and breathing properly again. the towel's sticky now, and so is changkyun. 'i've showered twice now,' he whines, making hyunwoo chuckle and pull the maknae to lie his head on hyunwoo's chest, 'i don't wanna shower again.'

'fine, only for today we'll allow you to be messy,' minhyuk grins and kisses changkyun's cheeks, letting the maknae and leader cuddle as he cleans their breakfast plates. and at this moment, changkyun's really happy he decided not to wear clothes in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo, it's my birthday òwó  
> thank you for reading, it's a very big birthday gift for me when you like my work
> 
> as always, @ takodakaili, your fav problematic twitter account

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wrote this on company laptop but i'm not sorry i wrote it at all
> 
> the longest smut fest i've ever written, i really hope you enjoy this


End file.
